eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5363 (6 October 2016)
Synopsis As Lee gets ready for his interview for an Assistant Manager role in Customer Relations, Whitney assures him that she has a good feeling about this one. When Lee admits his nerves, Whitney reminds him of the power of positive thinking. On Lee’s return, he admits to Martin that the interview wasn’t great, but covers to Whitney that it went well. When Lee tells Lauren that he feels useless in regards to Whitney’s pregnancy, Lauren suggests he purchase a kick counter. A tense Les admits to Pam that he can’t stop thinking about what Paul’s killers are going to plead. Billy arrives and clocks Les’ disposition - he suggests that he take the day off, but Les insists he carry on. Kathy catches up with Pam, who admits she’s yet to be honest with Les about them meeting Diane Atmore. Pam reluctantly agrees when Kathy states that she needs to tell Ben the truth. Kathy heads home to see Ben, who’s taken the day off sick. Kathy nervously tells Ben that she and Pam met up with Diane after Honey tracked her down online. Ben’s furious and questions why Kathy’s bothered to come clean to him. Kathy hesitantly states that Paul’s killers are planning to plead not guilty. Ben reels at the notion, realising this plea will mean a trial. Back on the stall, Kathy fills Pam in – telling Ben the truth didn’t go well. Ben calls Billy, who promises he’ll head over as soon as he has a free minute. Kathy laments to Linda that she feels useless seeing a broken Ben. Billy arrives to see Ben and is surprised when Ben informs him that Kathy and Pam met with Diane. Ben’s floored to discover that Les doesn’t know and leaves the house with purpose. Pam arrives home to a stony Les – Ben’s told him everything. Les is furious that Pam has leant on a defendant’s mother and claims it could mean that Paul’s killers could get off scot-free because of her… Dot makes a phone call to Mr Papadopolous but struggles to get through. Sharon enters with a wash and clocks Dot’s quandary. Over a cup of tea, Sharon assures Dot that Mr Papadopolous will not let her go – he knows a good employee when he sees one. When Sharon returns to pick up her washing, Dot explains that she’s still not been able to get through – Sharon suggests that she try phoning him and Dot agrees. Sharon succeeds, but when Dot takes over the line, he hangs up. It’s the day that Carmel is moving into Masood’s and she enlists Kush and Johnny to help. Carmel’s visibly put out when she discovers that Masood has sent Jane a postcard from Dubai, but nothing to her. In Masood’s, Kush and Johnny struggle to get Carmel’s huge bed up the stairs. Kush calls Carmel through – she has a visitor – Masood and Kamil are home. Steven’s on edge when he finds Ian and Jane going through Beales’ accounts – they clock that he’s changed the password. Steven’s adamant that he needs the laptop with him at the restaurant and prises it from them. Ian explains that he and Jane feel that Jane needs to be more involved in the running of Beales’ – Ian suggests she take the bookings but Steven claims that it wouldn’t be practical. Later, Jane admits to Sharon that she’s feeling pushed out; Steven always has an excuse for why she can’t involve herself in the business. Sharon demands that Jane doesn’t give up so quickly and the pair head to the restaurant. When Lauren questions Steven on how he’s going to resolve his financial situation, Steven suggests he fake some invoices to give himself some breathing space. Steven’s a little put out at the arrival of Jane and Sharon at the restaurant. As a call comes in – Jane’s thrilled to take a booking. Jane’s highly offended when Steven asks Jane if she can carry on her job in the kitchen – she’s blocking access. Ian arrives and Jane asks to leave, telling Steven he’s made his feelings perfectly clear. Ian arrives home and tells Jane that he’s had a chat with Steven about a productive way in which she could help – ideas for making the restaurant more wheelchair accessible. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes